Nikki/Quotes
Greeting Morning * "Hi, can I get you something?" * "Mmmhmm...?" Afternoon * "Hm? Oh, hey, what are you doing here? * "Hey." * "What's going on?" Evening * "Good to see you..." * "Hello." * "What's up?" Night * "What are you up to this late?" * "Ummm, hi." Leaving Morning * "Uhh, okay. See ya later." * "Take it easy." Afternoon * "Okay, later." * "See ya." * "I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" Evening * "Bye." * "Enjoy the rest of your night, if you can." Night *''"Ughh, me too. I need to go home and pass out..."'' *''"Okay, cool. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"'' Questions Player's Quetions Before Asking *''"What's on your mind?"'' *''"Ummmm, sooooo, yeeaahhh..."'' *''"Anything you wanna talk about?"'' Answering *''"I knew that was coming sooner or later...C cup..."'' *''"I'm only five feet tall. I'm like the shortest person I know."'' *''"I like to play video games; especially fighting games and online MMO's."'' *''"I'm like a hundred and something punds. One-oh-four, I believe."'' *''"I just turned eighteen not that long ago actually."'' *''"Honestly, I just like to chill in my room most of the time."'' *''"I hadn't put much thought into that...maybe, like, beige? Is beige a color?"'' *''"Not really. Buuut, winter is pretty cool because nobody bugs me to go outside."'' *''"Don't freak out, but I wanna see if you remember something..."'' Already Asked *''"Oooorrr you could try asking me a new question."'' *''"I'm not going to answer the same question twice."'' *''"Terrible..."'' *''"You honestly don't remember asking me that before?"'' ''Nikki's Questions'' ''Before Asking'' *"I wanna ask you about something we talked about before..." *''"Umm, do you mind if I ask you a question real quick?"'' *''"This is kind of a stupid question, but I guess I'll ask it anyway..."'' *''"I kinda doubt you'll get this, but I'm gonna ask anyway..."'' *''"So, maybe this is kinda personal, buuut..."'' *''"Is it cool if I ask you something? I've been thinking..."'' *''"I don't mean to pry or anything, but I've gotta ask..."'' ''Correct Answer'' *''"I guess I should have given you the benefit of the doubt."'' *''"Wow...I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before."'' *''"Yeah, that's probably a good thing. You can't be a grump all the time."'' *''"That's good. People shouldn't keep secrets. How's it any different from lying?"'' *''"Nope...wait, no, that's actually right. Wow..."'' *''"Right? I've got these crackheadsthat come into the cafe every single day for their fix."'' *''"Thank god. I was afraid you were another one of these FPS bros."'' *''"Yeah, right? Like, '' ''Wrong Answer'' *"Oookaaaaay, well I guess I was right about that..." *''"Yeah, I guess that's true."'' *"Oooof course." *''"Ummm, oookay...?"'' *''"What!? No, you're bullshitting me."'' *''"Oh okay. That's cool."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Academy * "I really appreciate it, but you don't have to like, buy me stuff." * "I'm not used to this kind of attention...but I'm not exactly complaining..." * "Wow. I feel bad that I don't have anything to give you." Aquarium * "You really don't have to get me stuff ... I mean I appreciate it. I just feel bad." * "Heeeeyy...are you like trying to like, win me over or something with gifts?" Accepting "Loved" Gifts * "Thanks! I'm really into art, so this will definitely get some use." * "This is a really cool gift. I mean it. Thanks." * "You're very kind to me. I...well, I don't hate it." Accepting "Unique" Gifts * "Holy shit! Where the fuck did you find this!?" * "Yooooooo! Do you know how many used game stores I've been to looking for this?!" * "Oh shit! My collection was missing this! You're giving this to me?" Rejecting Gifts * "I really have no use for this, sorry." * "Not really my thing, soooo, yeeeah..." * "You didn't think I was gonna be into that, right?" Food Accepting Candy Items * "Well I'm not gonna turn down free candy." * "Yeah okay. Thanks." * "Sweeeeet." * "Now you are talking." Accepting Dessert Items * "Worth it, every time." * "I am going to get soooooo fat." * "I have to." * "I'm eating shit like this all the time at work." Rejecting Food * "Nah, I'll save that for you." * "I'm more of a sweets kind of girl." * "Ugh, gross!" When Full * "Too much..." * "Mmmmmm... probably not a good idea." * "Nah, seriously, I can't even." When Hungry * "I'm sooo fuckin' hungry; like, starving." * "Instead of that, let's eat something." * "You're not hungry? I gotta get something to eat." Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * "Oh, I mean, you didn't have to get me anything." * "Okay, cool. Thanks." * "I'm not much of a drinker...but...alright, fine." * "You trying to get me hammered or something?" Rejecting Alcohol * "I think that's enough." * "Uhhhh...that's okay." * "Seriously? Here? That's fucked up?" * "What? Put that shit away. Jeez." When Drunk *''"Alright, we can probably cool it with that now."'' *"I don't know...I'm pretty sure I'm drunk." When Hungry * Before Sex * "I don't...like...I'm not that good, or whatever. So like...yeeeah..." * "I know my boobs are kinda small, so you don't have to pretend you like them. " * "I'm sorry if i screw something up.. i'm kinda new at this." After Sex * "Uh, Hi..." * "Hey...last night was really nice. I'm glad I stayed over..." * "Morning...what? What's that look about?" Date Matching Four/Five Tokens *''"Not bad at all."'' *''"Alright. Alright."'' *''"Hahahahaha!"'' *''"Aw nice!"'' *''"Not too bad."'' *''"Pretty cool!"'' Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "Just, no. Not ever." * "Oh come on." * "Will you drop that shit?" * "Of fuckin course." Giving a Date Gift * "Thank you." * "Wow, I'm not sure what to say." * "I bet this is how you get all the girls." Rejecting a Date Gift Completing Date * "Uhhh... thanks. That wasn't as bad as I thought." * "I underestimated you. I'm sorry about that." * "Hey, not bad. I guess I should have given you more credit." * "Okay, okay. But don't get too cocky." Completing Night Date * "So like... you know. Don't make me spell it out... I think we both know what's up." * "Hey, sooooooo... yeah... Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?" * "So...anything else you wanted to do? I think I know whats on your mind." Failing Date *''"Yep just like I thought. You broads are all the same."'' Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * "Okay, but I have to warn you I have no idea what I'm doing. Soooo, yeah." * "Wow. Uhhhh, Okay. I mean, yeah, let's do it." * "I guess I don't have anything better to do right now. Okay. we can go." * "Okay...I guess that's fine. I mean, if you really want to go." * "You really wanna go out with me? Alright..." Full Inventory * "Ummmm, you gotta do something about that inventory. It's like, overflowing." Huniecam Studio Quotes: When Recruited: *''"Really?"'' O_O When Hired: *''"I'll try not to screw it up."'' When Checking on Her Profile: *''"Uhh.. hi."'' *''"Am I doing okay?"'' *''"Yea?"'' When Giving An Item: *''"Appreciated."'' *''"Uhhh.. Okay."'' When Asking Her To Work: *''"Alright then."'' *''"Giving a shot."'' *''"Sure, Why not."'' When Completing A Task: *''"Not too bad."'' *''"Done with that."'' *''"How'd I do?"'' When Stressed/Building is Full: *''"Uhmmmmm..."'' *''"Sure about that?"'' Category:Quotes